wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Uldrian Carnage
The Uldrian Caranage was a shorty Imperial castigation campaign against the former paradis world of Uldria, located in the infamous Exile Sector in the Ultima Segmentum. This once verdant paradise world had fallen to the Forces of Chaos, and only through sheer happenstance, the Void Ravens Space Marine Chapter received a distress call from the nearby planet while resupplying on an adjacent planet. In a six-month long campaign the Void Ravens battled the highly disciplined and unusually honourable Chaos Warband. Fearing Chaos corruption, the Void Ravens not only fought the heinous warband, but were forced to purge a large portion of the population to halt the corrupting influence of Chaos. Within six months, further Imperial reinforcements arrived, to help in the retaking of Uldria. It is these lamentable (some would say questionable) actions that would see the Chapter's Void Lord continue to take reckless actions in the following decades, driven by both guilt and anger, and would eventually see his inevitable death two decades later. History The short campaign known as the Uldrian Carnage saw the Void Ravens waging war against the Vile Blood Traitor Marines on a world since then beset by calamities. Once a verdant planet, used as a Paradise World for the powerful in the Exile Sector, Uldria is now nothing more than an haunted planet, whose ancient horrors still play the blood-bathes from the Carnage, as if not understanding that it has ended for thousands of years. Coming back from the Occlusiad War, which had engulfed the Imperium for decades during the 37th Millennium Void Lord Valien Torin had chosen to resupply at the Exile Sector, before leading his 500 odds Battle-Brother deep into uncharted territories. While the Void Ravens where resting, a call of distress came from Uldria. Strange phenomenons and terrific apparitions where happening on this world, the first signs of a Vile Blood invasion. Torin immediately led his weakened Chapter against the forces of Chaos. In a six months campaign, Uldria was reborn in blood. Faced with the highly disciplined and somewhat honourable Vile Blood, the Void Ravens responded with the more Codex-oriented approach that their Void Lord favoured. It was soon proved that such tactics weren't effective, the Loyalists being largely outnumbered. With great distaste, Torin allowed the return of the more traditional battle-doctrines of the Ravens, and soon civilians suffered not only from the Traitors, but from the Astartes they had hoped would save them. Despite savages battles and many atrocities from both sides, the Carnage ended inconclusively when the Vile Blood announced their depart from the now cursed planet. To prevent any knowledge of what the Void Ravens had done on this world, Valien Torin ordered the remaining survivors to be cleansed before the arrival of any reinforcement. It is widely speculated that it is this order, more than the loss of seventy Brothers during the course of the Carnage which led him to ever more reckless actions deep in space, until he died twenty years after departing from Uldria. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines Category:Void Ravens